A Genuine Fishing Guide
A few things to point out: I'm writing this guide for several reasons: I got sick of digging through the other fishing guides and getting nothing but biased advice, or outright wrong information. This guide assumes you have a newish to mid-level (30-65) character - and the Chains of Promathia expansion (meaning: really - any player can do this - and all the fishing holes are accessible). This is a personal guide, if you disagree with anything feel free to leave comments on the talk page, but please don't remove, add or change anything. Author: IconicIdea. =A Quick Q&A Session= ---- *'Q:' I tried fishing for awhile, I even landed some really big fish, but I didn't get many skill-ups, and it took a really long time to get the skill-ups that I did get. Why? *'A:' The closer your fishing level is to the level of the fish, the more likely you will get skill-ups - & there are some fish that just give skill-ups faster than others. Fishing skills up slower than any other craft, patience is key. *'Q:' This... SUCKS! I keep breaking rods or my line snaps! Why does this keep happening? *'A:' If you get any of the following it's best to hit the ESC key and let the catch go: **'Something clamps onto the line ferociously!' - This is a monster that you will have to fight... if you pull it up. **'You have a Bad Feeling.' - This might break your line, or break your rod. **'You have a Terrible Feeling.' - This will have a high chance of breaking your rod. **'Something has caught the hook!!!' - Anything with THREE exclamation points indicates a large fish, which will break small rods. If you're using a heavy rod (i.e. the Mithran Fishing Rod or the Composite Fishing Rod) for catching large fish, then reel it in. *'Q:' Do I have to get Lu Shang's Fishing Rod? All my friends tell me it's mandatory, and that it takes a long time to earn. *'A:' The Lu Shang's Fishing Rod's quest can take up to a month. I own Lu Shang's Fishing Rod, and I'm am quite happy with it, Lu Shang's Fishing Rod is a dandy, it makes things easier... but it is not necessary. If you want it, buy it. It sells for 4-5 million gil, believe it or not - that kind of money is not hard to come by. See my other guide: A Genuine Guide To Making Gil - It will show you in great detail how to make consistent stacks of Gil. You can earn money and buy it, far faster than completing the quest. **If you prefer doing the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod quest - I light a candle for you, you are my hero. This quest eats a lot of time, is very tedious, and gnaws at your sanity. Work on Crafting instead - don't get me wrong, you can get a great rod... but you'll accomplish almost nothing else for an entire month. *'Q:' Fishing rods, lures and bait, are really expensive - why do I need so many? *'A:' The most expensive rod you'll buy is the Halcyon Rod, the others are fairly affordable. As far as lures and bait, I synth my own, it saves a lot of money. This guide focuses mainly on three rods: the Halcyon Rod, the Hume Fishing Rod, and the Composite Fishing Rod. Buy them from the Auction House. Some people prefer the Mithran Fishing Rod over the Composite Fishing Rod, which is fine, they both work great. *'Q:' I heard there's gear that increases your fishing skill, is it worth getting? *'A:' The Fisherman's Tunica Set is optional, buy it at your leisure, or not at all. The set consists of the Fisherman's Tunica, Fisherman's Gloves, Fisherman's Hose, and Fisherman's Boots. Each of these items grants +1 for a total of +4 Fishing Skill. If you stack these benefits with Advanced Synth Support, you get +6 Fishing Skill which can make a big difference when reeling in fish with a lot of 'fight.' The set increases the likelihood of reeling in fish above your skill level, decreases line snapping probability, grants more Critical Bites, and all together, gives a few hidden fishing bonuses. *'Q:' I once caught a lot of fish, I was getting some good skill-ups - then all the sudden I couldn't catch anything, I mean NOTHING. *'A:' You can only catch 200 fish per (Earth) day (this is about 16 and a half stacks). After reaching your limit, you'll contract Fishing Fatigue, and you won't get any more bites until the day has elapsed. *'Q:' Ok... this takes too long. I'm going to get a Fishing Bot. *'A:' Yes yes, I see... Well - if you're: lazy, a pansy, a whiner, a "the system is against me" person, or in general... just a sad, sad little man. Go get a fishing bot. ---- *'1 to 10 - Port Windurst' Fishing from the dock, the targets will be Cobalt Jellyfish and Bastore Sardine. Use a Halcyon Rod with a Sabiki Rig as bait. Test Item: To become Recruit ranked - at level 8, turn in a Moat Carp to the Fisherman's Guild Master, Thubu Parohren. *'10 to 14 - Selbina' Fishing from the dock, the target will be Greedies, using a Halcyon Rod and Minnow lure. The Minnow lure is HIGHLY effective at targeting this fish. Alternatively the Worm Lure works well too (and is less expensive). *'14 to 17 - Mhaura' Fishing from the dock, the target will be Yellow Globes. Using a Hume Fishing Rod and Sabiki Rig - this will target only Yellow Globes (which can sell well at the Auction House). Or use the Halcyon Rod and Sabiki Rig which targets both Yellow Globes & Bastore Sardines. *'17 to 19 - Selbina' Fishing from the dock, the target will be Quus using a Halcyon Rod and Sabiki Rig or Lugworms as bait. Test Item: To become Initiate ranked - at level 18, turn in a Cheval Salmon to the Fisherman's Guild Master *'19 to 21 - East Ronfaure' (River) Fishing from any river in East Ronfaure, the targets will be Cheval Salmon and Shining Trout using a Halcyon Rod and Fly Lure until level 21. *'21 to 27 - East Ronfaure' (River) Again, fishing from the same river in East Ronfaure, using a Halcyon Rod and a Shrimp Lure, your targets will be Tricolored Carp & Gold Carp until level 27. NOTE: Shrimp Lures can, at times, be hard to find. They're difficult to synth, expensive, and only available at the Auction House. If you can't get your hands on one, use Insect Paste for this area. *'27 - 35 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Fishing from the sea in East Sarutabaruta, the targets will be Ogre Eels and Gold Lobsters using a Halcyon Rod or Hume Fishing Rod. Baiting with a Sinking Minnow will catch either fish & both sell at the Auction House (NOTE: Gold Lobsters will sell better than the Ogre Eels). Test Item: To become Novice ranked - At level 28, turn in a Giant Catfish to the Fisherman's Guild Master *''' This Tutorial is still a work in progress and unfinished beyond this point. My character is only skilled to Fishing 35 at this time. I got sick of rummaging through guides that advise "Fish Here" or "Fish There" and I had little, to no success. This guide is currently, as advanced, as my character is; anything you see below this text is theory, options I'm going to try without the aid of Lu Shang's Fishing Rod. Aspects may change as my Fishing skills progress. If this makes you sad - you can cry a river, or start swearing. ' *'35 - 39 Port Jeuno' Nosteau Herring From the dock -> Halcyon Fishing Rod or Hume Fishing Rod -> Shrimp Lure '''Test Item:' To become Apprentice ranked - at level 38, turn in a Gugru Tuna to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'39 - 43 Port Bastok' Zafmlug Bass From the dock -> Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Worm Lure *'43 - 47 Zeruhn Mines' (River) Black Eel From the river -> Composite Fishing Rod or Mithran Fishing Rod -> Worm Lure *'47-49 Beaucedine Glacier' (Pond near Fei'Yin) Icefish Fishing from the pond near Fei'Yin -> Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Sabiki Rig Test Item: To become Journeyman ranked - At level 48, turn in a Monke-Onke to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'49-51 East Sarutabaruta' (Lake Tepokalipuka) Monke-Onke Fishing from the Lake (Tepokalipuka @ F-9) -> Composite Fishing Rod or Mithran Fishing Rod -> Shrimp Lure - This fish doesn't stack, if you have trained Alchemy to level 62 or greater, synth them into stacks of Venom Dust as you go. *'51 - 53 Valkurm Dunes' (Sea) Shall Shell Fishing from the sea -> Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Robber Rig *'53 - 55 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Bluetail Fishing from the sea -> Halcyon Fishing Rod or Hume Fishing Rod -> Minnow *'55 - 61 Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle' (Sea) Trilobite Fishing from the sea -> Composite Fishing Rod -> Worm Lure. Test Item: To become Craftsman ranked - At level 58, turn in a Bhefhel Marlin to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'61 - 69 East Sarutabaruta' (Lake) Crescent Fish Fishing from the lake Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Shell Bug. Test Item: To become Artisan ranked - at level 68 turn in a Bladefish to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'69 - 71 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Bladefish Fishing from the sea Composite Fishing Rod -> Meatballs or Slice of Bluetail. *'71 - 75 Lufaise Meadows' (Leremieu Lagoon) Tavnazian Goby Fishing from the Leremieu Lagoon Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Minnow *'75 - 81 North Gustaberg' (Drachenfall) Gavial Fish Fishing from the waterfall known as Drachenfall Composite Fishing Rod -> Meatball or Minnow. Test Item: To become Adept ranked - at level 78 turn in a Three-eyed Fish to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'81 - 86 Port Windurst' Bastore Bream Fishing from the dock Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Shrimp Lure *'86 - 91 Beaucedine Glacier' (Sea of Shu'meyo) Gigant Squid Fishing from the Sea of Shu'meyo Composite Fishing Rod -> Sliced Cod or Minnow. Test Item: To become Veteran ranked - at level 88 turn in a Gigant Squid to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'91 - 94 Beaucedine Glacier' (Pond) Emperor Fish Fishing from the pond Composite Fishing Rod -> Trout Ball *'94 - 96 Port Jeuno' Black Sole Fishing from the dock Halcyon Fishing Rod -> Sinking Minnow *'96 - 101 Davoi (Cascade)' Takitaro Fishing from the Cascade @ J-11 Composite Fishing Rod -> Fly Lure. Test Item: To become Expert ranked - at level 98 turn in a Tiger Shark to the Fisherman's Guild Master.